darkhorsefandomcom-20200213-history
Alucard
: Like other vampires, Alucard is immortal in that he does not age. It is also nigh-impossible to injure him in any way that actually compromises his health. * : No matter how much damage Alucard takes, he can regenerate any part of his body, including his vital organs and head. | Abilities = * Limiters: Because of Alucard's incredible power, limiters were put in him to bind his powers. With the permission of his master, Integra, Alucard can remove them. Each limiter released releases more of his powers. | Strength = * At superhuman levels | Weaknesses = * Limited lives: The secret to Alucard's immortality is that he can use the souls of those he has killed and eaten. Every lethal attack that Alucard takes subtracts from the number of souls he has absorbed. Alucard can truly die once he has no more extra lives and takes one last lethal blow. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * .454 Casull: The Casull's size makes it too heavy and unwieldy for a human to use, yet a perfect match for Alucard's strength. It fires custom-made explosives.454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from the melted silver Christian cross from Lancaster Cathedral. One estimate places the number of rounds in the magazine to be around fifteen, based on counting the number of rounds fired before reloading was required. For that to be the case, the magazine would have to be double-stack. Such would pose issues stemming from the physical features of the .454 Casull round such as the incredibly large dimensions of the grip and reliably feeding rimmed ammunition from a box magazine which is an issue even with single-stack magazines. In addition, neither the weapon nor its grip is depicted as being particularly wide when compared to the barrel. Thus, the weapon most likely has a single-stack magazine meaning a capacity of 7 rounds as seen in other .45-caliber handguns with single-stack magazines such as the M1911 and SIG P220. * Jackal: With a length of 39 cm (Almost 1' 4"), weight of 16 kg (35.2 lbs), and made of black gunmetal, it is not a weapon a human could even hope to wield, but as Walter noted, "It was never meant for a man." It fires special 13 mm armor-piercing, explosive, Mercury-core baptized bullets, with casings of Macedonian silver, powered by "Marvell's Chemical Cartridge N.N.A.9." It has six rounds per magazine. It was designed almost exclusively as a weapon against Iscariot's Father Anderson, who shrugged off the Casull rounds with ease. The words 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven now' are engraved upon it, similar to a statement on Anderson's gloves. The weapon does have a pistol slide; there appears to be none since the entire upper assembly is the slide, and moves only a minimal distance (relative to the gun's length). The Jackal's ejector port is at the left-hand position (ejecting towards the left), suggesting that it is meant to be used in conjunction with the Casull. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}